A Battle for Love
by WeissSchneeRWBY
Summary: I really don't know how to sum this up. It's kinda all over the place. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Weiss Schnee, please report to Professor Ozpins office."

Oh great, the walk of shame after being called to Ozpins office.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Neptune asked.

"Sure. it you want to." I replied.

Neptune and I have been dating for four months and only team RWBY, JNPR, and SSSN knew. We wanted to keep it on the down low for now. A student from Beacon and a student from Haven shouldn't get romantically involved considering that one of the two would be leaving after the tournament.

"What do you think he wants to talk about?" he asked.

"It could be a million and one things." I replied.

We walked in silence for the rest of the way. Being together and not showing it in public was hard. Not being able to hold his hand, or link arms, or even the smallest sign of flirtation made being together that much harder.

"He probably only wants to see you" Neptune said. " I'll wait for you down here."

The elevator ride was the longest ride ever. In reality if probably only was 20 seconds long but it felt longer. The doors opened when I got to the top. I looked into the room. Ozpin was sitting at his desk, stirring a cup of coffee. Glynda was standing off to the side looking at her scroll.

"Miss Schnee. We have been expecting you." Professor Ozpin said.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked not knowing what else to say.

"No, nothing of that sort. We wanted to talk about your relationship with Neptune."

"How did..." I started

"Ruby," Ozpin Replied "She couldn't keep your secret."

"That dolt! The one thing I ask her to keep secret!"

"It's okay Weiss, I'm glad she told me."

"So, what is it you wanted to know?"

Ozpin looked at me with a look of deep sadness. "We wanted to make sure you will be okay after he is gone."

He surprised me with this question. That's the last thing i thought he would have asked me.

" I'm not sure I'm comfortable talking about this with you." I replied.

"I'm sorry if this make you uncomfortable but as headmaster, I must make sure you will be alright. Same with Neptune."

I just stared at him. I never thought of what it would be like after he left.

"I just have a few questions before I let you go." He said.

"Sure, I can answer those."

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Four months in two days." I answered.

"Well congratulations. My next question is, have you two ever... Well.. You know.." He did a weird hand gesture and raised his eyebrows.

"GOD NO! " I exclaimed "We would never do that, We haven't even kissed. Why did I say that."

Glynda looked up from her scroll, "Never?"She asked.

"Don't judge Glynda!" I snapped.

"It's just... Do you want to..." She began.

"Okay, that's it, I'm done." I stood up and started walking towards the elevator.

"Why haven't you?" I heard Ozpin ask.

I stopped dead in my tracks. My body relaxed and I turned around.

"You wouldn't understand. It's just that... it's..." I let out a deep breath. "It's complicated."

"Tell me why." He said.

I walked back to my chair and sat down. "I don't want to fall in love with him before he leaves." The room was silent.

"That's a good reason. But are you in love with him now?" He asked.

"I'm not sure i understand the question." I repied

"Do you love Neptune."

"I... Well... You see...'' I tried to say something, but i wasn't sure yet.

"No answer Miss Schnee? I see. You may go."

I stood up baffled by his response and walked to the elevator. I don't know what happened. Why was I so confused. The next thing I knew Neptune was there.

"Hey are you okay, you look really pale." Neptune asked. I didn't say anything, for not knowing what to tell him.

We started walking. "What did he want to talk about?" He asked.

I looked up at him, "Our relationship" I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Our relationship?" He asked "Why would he know about that that!"

"How do you think." I asked.

"Ruby.''

"Yup. So now he wants to make sure you and I will be okay after you leave."

"Well I..."

'Neptune Vasilias please report to Professor Ozpins office."

"Tell him the truth, okay. No lies." I said.

He nodded and walked back in the direction of Ozpins.

'Do you love him' the thought pounded in my head over and over again for the rest of the day. When I got back to the room, I sat on the edge of my bed, blank stare, lost in thought.

"Uhh, Weiss? Are you okay?" A small voice said.

I looked up and saw Ruby. "Hmm.. Oh, yes. I am just fine." I felt tears welling, but I did not let them go. Why was I so upset about this? Maybe I did love him. Maybe I just wasn't ready to say it, but maybe I did.

"You've been staring at the wall all afternoon" Yang said "we're concerned.

Tears started running down my face. "Why am I so upset about this. Why can't I just admit that I love him. "

"Neptune?" Blake asked.

"You love him?" Ruby said as she sat down beside me.

"If you love him, why don't you tell him." Yang said.

I looked up at her. "Because," I said. "Because I'm afraid."

"Of what?" Yang said. "That he won't love you! I've seen the way he looks at you. Like your no one else is in the room, just you."

"Clean yourself up and go see him." Ruby said. "Tell him you love him."

She grabbed me by the shoulder and threw her arms around me in the biggest hug i ever had.

"i know that you told Ozpin" I whispered.

I walked to the separate building where the students from the other academys stayed. Walking up the stairs to the third floor, where SSSN stayed, the only thought going through my head was 'What am I doing? Turn back. I'm not going to knock on the door and say it.'

Everything seemed a lot quieter here than over in the main building. Except room C24, rock music and a loud crash. Yep, that was SSSN's room. I walked up to the door and listened for Neptune's voice. Nothing. My hand reached up out of know where and knocked. The door opened slowly and Scarlet stood on the other side.

"Hi, I was..." I started.

"Hey Neptune, your girlfriend is here.'' He shouted

The door opened wider and Sun looked on the other side. "Ice Queen, you need to talk to Neptune. He's been staring at the wall for an hour."

I walked into the room and looked around. The room was cleaner than ours, as usual. I walked over to where Neptune was sitting on his bed.

"Hey." I said. I sat down beside him. "We need to talk." He looked over at me.

"Good, I need to talk to you too." He grabbed my hand and stood up.

"Okay, where are we going.."

"Weiss, I love you." He said. The room got quiet fast.

"Shouldn't we talk somewhere else?" I asked.

"I don't care if they heard me. I'm tired of keeping it a secret. I want to let everyone know that I love you."

"Neptune.."

Before I could finish my sentence, I felt his lips press against mine. I closed my eyes, lost in the moment. He put his hands on my waist and held me tight. I never wanted him to let go. I let my hands rest on his arms and felt a warm feeling all over my body. Is this what love felt like? He pulled away, I opened my eyes. My heart was racing and my breathing got heavy. I did love him, and I was ready to say it.


End file.
